Comfort
by L-Lupin
Summary: Loki has finally chosen who it is that his heart belongs to but what happens to the girls that he did not chose? And what does Heimdall had to do with it?


It was another normal day, though this isn't just any normal day for a certain god of strategy. Heimdall had just paid for their monthly payment for renting in their apartment so it will be another month of peace for him, another thing that made him feel good was Hel had just visited him hours ago, he and her were pretty good friends now after all that incident the gods had been through.

But since he's still a little angry at Loki, he couldn't afford to visit her in their house so in turn; she's the one who visits his apartment instead. They chat for a while and when she was about to go home, she gave him a set of powdered tea, the one that they both love to drink to relax themselves, she said that it was for being a great friend to her, so as her friend, he accept the gift.

So right now, he was just drinking his tea while sitting near the window, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet atmosphere while looking at the view outside of his apartment.

"…nice." Heimdall whispered to himself, he was again about to drink his tea when suddenly, the door was opened with a powerful force that he was shook and the tea was sprayed in his face.

"Dammit! It's hot!" the god shouted as he dried his face with his shirt, "What was that noise?"

When he look's to look at the door, his question was answered when he saw the robotic like pig Gullinbursti sprawled at the floor and its master also on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

He was about to walk towards Freyr until he saw the door the two came through, the entrance was obliterated and the two doors lay motionless at the floor.

"Freyr! Do you have any idea what you just did!?" Heimdall shouted to the man on the floor, "You just destroyed our door! And I was planning on saving our money for payment next month! Don't you know how much it will cost to build it back!"

Before he could continue shouting, the seemingly unconscious god started to shake which was noticed by the violet haired boy.

"…Freyr?" he asked cautiously, suddenly, the man that he was talking to moved and jumped towards him and hugged him so hard, "What the!?"

"HEIMDALL!!" shouted by the god as he started to cry in to his friends' shirt.

After a while, Heimdall was been able to let the man out of his body hug, he also put the door back to its place with the use of tape to make it temporarily stand, he was planning on calling the repairman later as it seems that he first need to confront his room mate about his problem (because Freyr keep on calling his name while he was putting the door back)

He then prepared another set of tea for his friend as he told him to calm down (he also changed his shirt quickly while the other god was not looking) He then sat across the other and drank his tea.

"Okay, now tell me Freyr, did the market not have its usual sale this month?" he asked for reference to the other's seemingly memorized day of sales every month in the market.

"It's worse than that, Heimdall." He started as the other god wonder what his problem was, "You see, Loki had finally given them an answer."

"Them?" the god of strategy asked, he was also a little irritated that the god of chaos was a part of this conversation.

"The girls who likes Loki." He answered, "He finally told them who it is that he loves and it was Spica."

"I'm not really surprised; she was his wife after all." Heimdall answered as he took a drink of his tea.

"But the other girls were actually pretty sad! They almost look like they would commit suicide!" exclaimed by the phantom thief while the other one he was talking to sweat dropped.

"That was just in terms of speech, right?" Heimdall asked in an anime worriedly fashion.

"Yes, you got it but you should have seen how their reaction was, Skuld wasn't really surprised so she just took it all in but Divine Beauty was crying so hard that it broke my heart." Freyr said sadly, Heimdall then finally understands how this started.

"Then why don't you just talk to her, you could at least comfort her, you know." The god of strategy suggested.

"I have thought of that, but what about my sister?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Freyja." The violet haired boy then realized why his friend's was acting strangely; he can't comfort two people at the same time.

"Her other self heard it so I'm pretty sure she heard it herself." Freyr further explained.

It's been a while now since Freyr knew that Reiya Ohshima was the transmigrated from of Frejya, though the small girl still doesn't know it herself, the phantom thief had then been pretty nice to her since he really was technically her brother.

"What should I do?" Freyr asked Heimdall, "Have you thought of it?"

"_When did I become a problem solver?_" Heimdall thought but after seeing how sad his friend was, he just couldn't find it in him to ignore the other.

"Well?" Freyr asked hopefully, Heimdall then sighs.

"Alright, which one of them would you like to go to?" the god of strategy asked.

"Well, I want to go see if Divine Beauty is alright…" the other god replied.

"Then leave your sister to me, I'll see what I can do." Heimdall declared which maked the other one smile at him; he also started crying anime style.

"You really are my best friend!" Freyr shouted while the other one started to sweat drop, "In case you ask for her hand then I'd confidently let her be with you!"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Heimdall asked for the other's last statement but it was too late, Freyr had just mounted Gullinbursti and had launched himself out of their apartment, presumably to look for his divine beauty, he also destroy the door again from the inside, where Heimdall only sighs.

"Who ever said that love drives people crazy, they don't know how accurate they are, it even affects a god." Heimdall whispered to himself as he tooks the tape and starts to stand the door again.

After taping back the door, Heimdall then left the apartment and started to look for Freyr's sister. He heads to the Ohshima residence and asked the butler where the little girl was, he said that it's been a while since she left the house to go to Loki's detective agency.

"So she's still not home…" He said to himself as he left the residence, he was on his way to Loki's agency to ask where she could have been (even though he doesn't want to go there)

But as luck would have it, he saw her as he was about to cross the park to take a short cut. Heimdall saw Reiya seating on a bench, away from the other crowded areas of the park, crying quietly with her hands covering her face.

"I guess what Freyr's saying was true." Heimdall whispered to himself, he even thought that the suicide statement might be true.

He then slowly walks his way to the bench where the girl was sitting, when he was standing in front of her, she then raised her head to look at him.

"Who…?" She was about to ask who he was until she remembered seeing him when he was with Freyr in the super market, "You're Freyr-san's friend, right?" Reiya asked.

Heimdall nodded his head, "My name's Kazumi, Higashiyama Kazumi." He introduced his human name as he extends his hand.

Reiya was about to shake his hand until a strong wind passed between them and her handkerchief was blown away in the wind, she was about to run after it until a falcon appeared from the tree near them and took the handkerchief with it's claws.

The falcon flew above them until Heimdall raised his right arm and opens his left palm, the falcon descended and drop the handkerchief at Heimdall's left hand as it landed on his right arm, Reiya watched with awe at this scene until the god of strategy offered the handkerchief.

"Here." Heimdall said, she took it and then smiled at gratitude to him.

"Thank you, Higashiyama-san" Reiya said.

"Kazumi is fine." Heimdall corrected her.

"Oh…okay, Kazumi-san."

The two then sat at the bench as Heimdall let the falcon fly back to the tree it was in before.

"Was the falcon your pet, Kazumi-san?" Reiya asked.

"I'd rather call him a friend than a pet, though your right." Heimdall explained.

"I see, you seem to be in good terms with him." Reiya exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Heimdall then looked at her and noticed that she was still in the verge of tears, "By the way, Freyr said that he was sorry that he can't be here personally to comfort you."

"That's alright; I'm sure Mayura-san need's company more than I do." Reiya said.

"You seem to know his feelings for her." Heimdall said.

"It was known by everyone." The brown haired girl explained.

They had then just sat to relax themselves until Heimdall again looked at her eyes while she was looking at the ground, it is obvious that she still hasn't cried enough.

"You know, I'm really against at what you said earlier." He started which caused the girl to look at him.

"What do you mean? Did I offend you in anyway?" she asked, worried that he was mad at him.

"It's not that, it's just what you said about having company." Heimdall corrected her.

"What do you mean?" Reiya asked.

"No matter how many of you girls are there, you all have the same amount of affections for that guy." Heimdall started, he doesn't really want to say Loki's name since he was sure that doing so would make the girl in front of him sad.

"If those affections were not returned then you'll also all be equally hurt, and I know that that kind of amount of pain cannot be burdened alone." Heimdall explained, it was a good thing that he was with Hel when she was sad so that he know what was needed to say.

"…" Reiya was listening to him.

"So all of you will need company to help you, and I'm willing to, if you want me to that is." He explained, the brown haired girl then understands where he was coming from and tears had then started to fall from her eyes.

"A-Are you sure…?" she asked shakingly as the tears just flow out of her face.

"I am, that's what I'm here for." The violet haired god said as he took out his own handkerchief and wipes her tears, she then started to cry freely while Heimdall comforts her by placing his hand at her bended back and moves it up and down.

It took almost three hours until Reiya has stopped crying and just hiccupped while her hands were hiding her face, Heimdall just continued what he was doing until she had put her hands down to her lap, he also took back his hand.

"Thank you, Kazumi-san." The brown haired girl said in a quiet voice, her throat seems to hurt after crying.

"No problem." He said, after staying three hours with her, he had finally understood what it felt to be hurt like that so he was glad that he could help.

"You're right, I wouldn't have had felt this better if I'm alone…" she continued, she suddenly closed her eyes and a bright light envelope her body.

"…" the violet haired god had just look, he wasn't really surprised as the goddess of love emerges.

"…I guess I should thank you, it hurts badly earlier but after you've comfort the other me, I also started feeling better…I guess you have changed, Heimdall." Freyja said.

"Think nothing of it, the only reason I did that is because your brother asked me to." Heimdall said as he stands up from the bench and looks at the sunset.

".But that's still pretty nice of you…" Freyja continued.

"…" Heimdall said nothing.

They just kept quiet again, Heimdall let the goddess of love rest some more and when she seems to be breathing at a normal pace, he started talking again.

"…sorry." Heimdall said which shocked the goddess; she then looks at his back.

"Why?" she asked.

"For using you against _him_ all those months ago." Heimdall said while still looking at the sunset.

"…You really have changed." The goddess said, "But I like this new you."

"…" the violet haired boy then slightly looks back at her direction.

"If I knew that there was this side of you, I would have had followed you instead." She said which make no sense to the god of strategy.

"You and Freyr really are siblings." Heimdall said.

"I don't know what that means but I'm too tired, take care of the other me, okay?" Freyja said in a way like handing someone to another but Heimdall hadn't noticed this as he thought it was just to keep her other self safe from harm so he nodded much to the delight of the goddess.

"Then, good night." She said as the light envelope her body again and after a second, Reiya was sitting on the bench again, she was a little dizzy but thought nothing of it as it always happen.

"Well, the sun just set." Heimdall said to her, she then looks upward and saw thousands of stars.

"I guess we stayed here a little too long, I'll be going home now, Kazumi-san." She said though she was a little scared at going home at night since her resident was little far from the park.

"I'll take you home." Heimdall said which shocked the girl.

"Are you sure?" she asked, where the violet haired god nodded.

"Freyr will be mad at me if I let anything happen to you." He explained which caused the girl to chuckle.

"You and Freyr-san really are good friends." Reiya said.

"…" Heimdall smiled slightly at her and then lead the way towards her house.

The two of them talked about many things even if Heimdall doesn't really talk that much, he just wanted to let her mind forget about Loki for a while. They had then arrived at her mansion where they were greeted by the butler.

"Are you alright Reiya-sama? I'm very worried when you didn't come home earlier."

"Sorry for worrying you, don't worry, Kazumi-san maked sure that I was alright." She said as she look's at Heimdalll who smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you Kazumi-sama." The butler said as he bowed to Heimdall, the god only nodded his head and was about to go out of the house.

"Oh! Wait Kazumi-san!" Reiya shouted as Heimdall was about to go out of the gate, he then looks back at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…would you like to come tomorrow, for a tea?" she asked while her cheeks were blushing, Heimdall in turn thought about it, the only tea that he likes was the one that Hel gave him.

"Sorry but I already have tea in my house." He said which cause the girl to look disappointed.

"Oh, is that so…" she said while her voice was a little gloomy.

"But if you want, you could come by to our apartment and have a drink with me and Freyr." He offered which cause the girl to smile.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Heimdall said as he smiled slightly at her and then goes out though his smile cause the girl's heart to pumped a little fast, she then also smiled at where he was standing before and then goes inside her mansion.

While Heimdall was walking at a dark road, a voice suddenly spoke.

"That was a little out of character, even for you Heimdall." The voice said but the said god wasn't really surprised as he calmly stopped walking and looks at his back.

"I didn't do that for you, Loki." He said and in the darkness, the said god of chaos emerged.

"But I'm pretty sure that you also didn't do that just for Freyr's sake, right?" Loki asked him.

"…You're all the same." Heimdall said as he started walking.

"Though seriously, thanks for that, she really needed someone to comfort her." Loki said told him but Heimdall didn't stop walking, "And also, tell Freyr I said thank you for taking care of Mayura!" Loki shouted but Heimdall still continued walking until he cannot be seen anymore.

When Heimdall arrived back at their apartment, he saw that the door was fixed.

"_This is not a good sign…_" Heimdall thought and when he entered, he was right, the whole place was clean and shining while Freyr was making tea and Gullinbursti was washing the dishes.

"_Definitely not good, Ragnarok is coming without me and Loki fighting…_" Heimdall thought, he was then noticed by his room mate.

"Hey! Heimdall!" Freyr called a little energetically, "Come here and have some tea!"

"I take it, it all worked out?" he asked as he sat down and drank his tea.

"Yep! And what's more, Divine Lady and me will be going out tomorrow!" the god declared.

"Good for you." Heimdall said as he close his eyes and sips his tea.

"What about you? How's my sister?" he asked.

"Same." Heimdall said and when he opens his eyes after drinking, he saw the other god looking at him seriously, "What?"

"You better take good care of her, but I know you would!" He said proudly.

"…Whatever." Heimdall said as he finished his tea and then smiles at his friend.


End file.
